


King Solomon's Dream

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harvey and Mike get out of the whole kerfuffle that is Season 5b, Mike knocks on Harvey's door. He has been led there by a choice he has made - and that choice was brought about by the knowledge and the certainty you will only find in a dream. </p><p>(Smut ensues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Solomon's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naias/gifts).



> The title comes from the biblical tale of the judgement of Solomon, found in [1 Kings 3: 16-28](http://www.bibleserver.com/text/KJV/1%20Kings3) (link to the King James translation of the "Bible"). 
> 
> This was written before 5x14 aired. I still think this is what *should* happen, though.
> 
> As always, this is for you, darling naias.

It’s already late when Harvey’s doorbell rings, and it’s not the doorman calling to announce a late night visitor so whoever is standing on the other side of his door must be someone familiar.

He only hopes it isn’t Jessica. Or Donna. While he will go celebrating their victory with them, individually, not at the same time, he isn’t in the mood for seeing either of them now. He’s tired.

They won two days ago and the clean-up and paper-work of the trial’s aftermath had taken almost his whole time since then, apart from part of this afternoon, of course, which he spent at Paula Agard’s office, rehashing the most recent events, wringing his hands and clenching his jaws. He had been too tired for jokes, so he had just snapped at her whenever her questions had become too invasive for his liking, which had been almost the whole time. She had dismissed him, a pathetic little smile on her face, after a little over an hour. She had even dared to tell him to take a walk, goddammit. 

So when he opens the door to his condo and sees Mike standing there on the other side of the door, his heart sinks and his throat constricts for a moment. The heaviness lying around his shoulders like a cloak increases and he has to clear his throat and to straighten his back to keep up his appearance.

“Mike,” he says and his voice sounds strangely hollow to himself. “Come in.” He nods and steps aside, letting Mike cross the threshold and walk past him along the hallway and into the living room. “What can I—“

“We need to talk,” Mike says and runs his fingers through his hair. He’s dressed in casual clothes, jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie, and he looks as exhausted as Harvey feels. Yet, there is something about him, an air of—He looks light, Harvey thinks. Relieved. Well, he should be with the trial behind them and nobody in jail. With nothing in the way of the wedding now and—

Shit. Harvey knows why Mike is here. He knows what Mike wants and he knows it’s the one thing he can’t give him no matter how much they both might want to.

“Mike—“

“Can—“ Mike interrupts him, stopping his pacing and catching his eyes for a moment. “Can I have a drink?”

Harvey nods and fixes them both a glass of scotch while Mike continues to pace through Harvey’s living room, from the front end of the kitchen isle to the sofa and back. Harvey can hear how Mike takes a shuddering breath every now and then and from the corners of his eyes he can see that he runs his fingers through his already pretty disheveled hair time and time again. He sets the decanter down, takes a deep breath and turns around, a glass in each hand.

“Here,” he says as he places one glass onto the coffee table in front of the leather chair. “Drink.” 

Mike stops dead in his tracks and watches Harvey walk around the coffee table and sit down onto the couch. His eyes are as wide as saucers and his mouth is slightly open. “Yeah,” he murmurs when Harvey is settled and leans back against the backrest. “Yeah.”

He sits down as well and picks up the glass. His hand is shaking a little but after a second or two he manages to steady it so the surface of the amber liquid in his glass is calm and the scotch looks almost viscous. “I wanted to thank you,” Mike says after taking a sip. He licks his lips and sets the glass down.

“You already did,” Harvey says, not touching his glass. “Besides, I really didn’t do anything. If it hadn’t been for Jessica and—“

“You did everything,” Mike says and he has that tone in his voice that Harvey simply can’t stand. There’s only so much kindness and defeat one man can take, and this is crossing Harvey’s limits. Always has. It renders him speechless.

“I wanted to thank you,” Mike repeats and there’s that smile on his lips, the one that Harvey has always wanted to smack from his face. Way over his limits. “For saving my life.”

“I didn’t—“

“You did. For letting me—For giving me a choice. And for never leaving my side even when—even when I sent you away.”

“Well, I couldn’t very well let you run into this whole mess all by yourself, now, could I? Someone had to make sure that—“

“Thank you, Harvey,” Mike says and this is when Harvey finally picks up his glass and brings it to his lips. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Harvey mumbles around the rim of his glass before the first drop of scotch touches his lips and tongue. “Are we done here?”

“No,” Mike says, shaking his head and taking another sip from his scotch. “There is something else.”

Harvey sits back and crosses his legs, turning the glass in his hand, swirling the scotch around in it.

“There’s something I wanted to—“

“Mike,” Harvey interrupts and smacks his lips. His jaws hurt and he swallows against the tense pain. “I know what you want to ask me. And I am honored. But—“ He presses his lips together and shakes his head briefly, wondering while Mike’s silly smile hasn’t faded yet. His heart constricts when it finally does.

“Yeah, about that.” Mike drains the remain of his scotch and holds on to the empty glass. “That was actually the plan,” he continues when Harvey slowly rises and takes the empty glass from Mike’s grip. “To come here and ask you that. Ask you to be my best man.”

“Mike, I—“

Even though Harvey knows that Mike is either staring straight ahead or watching the fire crackle in the fireplace, the flames licking at glowing logs, he can’t turn around just yet. So he keeps standing there, face turned towards the windows and two glasses in his hands. 

“I said ‘was’”, Mike interrupts quietly and Harvey’s brows furrow. “I said ‘was’.”

“You—“

“I’m not going to ask you that, Harvey.”

Harvey’s shoulders sag under the invisible, heavy cloak. “Thank you. I—“

“Because I’m not getting married.”

“What?”

Harvey can’t help but turn around now, irritated by the hitch of surprise in his word. Mike is still sitting there like Harvey had imagined him, staring straight ahead, his arms resting on his upper thighs, his hands folded in front of him, gripping each other tight.

“Rachel and I, I mean, we’re not—We’re not.”

“You’re not,” Harvey echoes and slowly starts walking back to the sofa. 

“No,” Mike whispers and his eyes are closed when Harvey can see his face again. “No, we’re not.”

Harvey’s eyes search Mike’s face but all they find is calm and quiet in the dark circles under Mike’s eyes. Mike is breathing evenly, almost serenely, but from the way his hands are still clinging to each other, Harvey suspects there is more. He is not entirely sure he wants to find out what that is.

“What happened?”

“I had a dream,” Mike says, his eyes still closed. “Last night.”

“A dream.” Only after he has finished speaking Harvey realizes that he didn’t even ask Mike a question with that. I’m turning into Dr. Freud, he thinks desperately. I’m turning—

“Yeah,” Mike murmurs, nodding. “A dream. About her.” He swallows and slowly, slowly, his eyelids flutter open. “And you.”

“Me?” This time, there is a hint of a question in Harvey’s reply. Why would—

“Yeah.” Mike reaches for his glass as if in slow motion and brings it to his lips. “It was after the trial and—and the room was dark, pitch black, actually, but then I could see her, Rachel. And you.”

There are a million questions Harvey wants to ask now but his tongue seems to be glued to his palate. He can’t speak. He can’t even move. All he can do is listen to what Mike has to say. He hopes against hope that Mike mistakes his being turned to stone for calm and composure. Maybe even indifference.

“You were just standing there, the two of you, facing me, maybe ten feet apart. There was a cone of light around each of you. Like statues in a museum or something. It was a bit surreal, really.”

Harvey watches Mike’s hands gesture, indicating two separate columns somewhere in front of him in a distance.

“And you just kept looking at me, both of you. And then she raised her arms and reached out for me. And you—you just stood there, looking at me, all calm and composed.”

Mike shakes his head, and Harvey doesn’t understand why he is smiling again. That goddamn little smile.

“And then she started to speak.” Mike swallows and takes another swig from his glass. He’s still not looking at Harvey but letting his eyes wander between the two columns of light he sees in his mind.

“She called out to me, called my name. And when I turned towards her, she smiled and stretched her arms out a little further, reaching for me.”

For a moment, Mike’s eyes find Harvey’s and there is a strange flicker in them, a flicker that sends a stone to Harvey’s stomach and dries out his mouth.

“I felt the pull that drew me towards her but I couldn’t move. My feet wouldn’t—I couldn’t move and then my head turned and I saw you. You were still standing there in your three piece suit, looking at me so calmly I—“

Mike bites his lips and shakes his head. “I said your—I said ‘Harvey?’ but you didn’t say anything back. You just kept standing there and I—when I looked back to Rachel, there was a pleading look on her face, desperate and hurt. And—and I wanted to do something, I wanted to make that look disappear but I couldn’t move and—“

Mike closes his eyes and takes a deep, shaky breath. He holds the air in his lungs for a moment before he lets it stream out again in a huffing exhale.

“I felt helpless and I didn’t know what to do so I turned to you and you—you just nodded. Slowly, so slowly I almost didn’t see it, maybe I wasn’t supposed to but—but, yeah, well, I did and—“

Mike’s hands shake when he sets down his glass onto the coffee table again and the clanking sound it makes shakes Harvey to the core.

“And then I couldn’t breathe,” Mike whispers, running his palms over his thighs. “I couldn’t move and I couldn’t breathe and then Rachel started to speak. She called out for me and asked me to come to _her_ and how we had been waiting for the whole mess to be over and how now it _was_ and how we would be able to start our life together now— _really_ start it now that all of that was behind us for good and—and I—“

For a moment, Mike buries his face in his hands. Harvey longs to get up, walk over to Mike, do something, but like Mike in his dream he is rooted to the spot.

“I kept looking back and forth between the two of you and she kept getting more and more agitated and at one point tears started to roll down her face and it made my heart ache but—but then I looked at you again and you just nodded and—“

He inhales deeply and runs his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. “And then Rachel took a step towards me, still trying to grab hold of me with her hands, and I couldn’t stop looking at you even though I knew I was supposed to wipe away her tears and that look on your face, god, I—“

“Mike,” Harvey murmurs but he falls silent again as soon as Mike locks eyes with him.

“It was killing me.” Mike’s voice is no more than a whisper but Harvey is painfully aware of every single word he says, every syllable, every letter. “I felt as if I was dying. I’ve never been in so much pain, not even when my parents—And when I reached up, my face was wet. I was sure I’d break apart then, I was hurting so much and then—“

Harvey swallows. He tries to turn his head aside but then Mike lifts his gaze and their eyes meet. What he sees in Mike’s eyes knocks the air from his chest. There is a certainty settled in them like Harvey has never seen before.

“And then you nodded again. And you tilted your head and smiled like you always do when—when you—and then you opened your mouth and spoke, you spoke for the first time in what felt like hours.”

Only when he starts to feel light-headed Harvey realizes that he has been holding his breath. He tries to release it as surreptitiously as possible but he can’t help his exhale turning into something like a pant at the end.

“You said ‘It’s okay, Mike. It’s okay. It’ll be all right. Go.’” Mike breaks eye contact and closes his eyes. “And your voice was so—so gentle and so calm and for a moment, a short one, a second, I didn’t feel any pain. I felt light and safe and—and then you nodded again and I turned towards her and she was smiling and—“

“Mike.”

Mike doesn’t speak again for the longest time and even though there is no clock in his living room, Harvey thinks he can hear one ticking over his heartbeat and the blood rushing through his veins.

“The pain returned with the first step I took towards her and it got worse with every next one and I never got closer to her for some reason and I felt as if it was crushing me—and then—“

Mike raises his head again and opens his eyes.

“And then I woke up.”

For a moment neither of them moves or even breathes and the world seems to stand still. 

“I broke up with her before breakfast. I couldn’t—Not now. Not after I understood. Not now, not when I know.”

“What are you talking about?” Harvey’s words sound hoarse, his voice out of practice. “I don’t—“

“You’d have let me go,” Mike says and a smile and an incredible warmth shines through his words. “You did. You let me go. You’d never make me choose because—Because you know. You’d never do that to me, never, because you—“

“Mike.”

Harvey’s interruption is harsh. He knows that it is but he can’t have any of that. He can’t have it that Mike thinks what he does and most of all he can’t have him say it. “I—Don’t.”

“Harvey,” Mike smiles and once again Harvey wants to wipe that smile from Mike’s face. “You let me go.”

Harvey rises and walks over to the kitchen island. He plants his palms on the counter’s surface and stares at his kitchen cabinets. He needs to put an end to this now. Get Mike out of here as soon as possible. He has already let too much slip and Mike, goddamn Mike, has figured him out.

_You weren’t mine to keep._

“Harvey,” Mike says and Harvey can hear him rise from his chair and approach him with slow, carefully steps. “You don’t understand—“

“I’m sorry about Rachel,” Harvey cuts him short without turning around. “I’m—I think you should go now.” His hands itch to ball into fists and the muscles in his shoulders burn with tension.

“Look at me.” Mike’s words are taunting him, luring him to turn around, and he squeezes his eyes shut against their onslaught. “Harvey, look at me.”

Unable to control his body any longer, Harvey pushes himself away from the kitchen counter and turns around, his fists clenched and his jaws tightly set. He takes a deep breath and shakes his hands loose.

“I chose you.”

Mike takes another tiny step closer and Harvey inwardly curses his decision to stand against that goddamn counter. There is no way out for him now, he can’t even take a step backwards – so he decides to go on offence.

“I didn’t want you to.” He raises his chin and fixes his eyes on Mike’s. “I never—“

“I know,” Mike says and tilts his head a little. “I know. You’d never to that to me.”

“I—“

“You love me so much.”

It’s the ‘so much’ that is the final straw. Harvey pushes himself away from the counter, a bitter surge of energy shooting through him, ready to rush past Mike or to tackle him or to wipe that goddamn smile from his face, to shove him into that coffee table like he did with Louis, to smash his fist into—

And then Mike’s lips and tongue take all the bitterness away. When he comes to again, Harvey doesn’t know how much time has passed. The only thing he knows is that Mike is kissing him and that he is holding Mike’s body in a tight, possessive embrace. Mike’s arms are wrapped around his neck and even though Harvey is leaning forward a little, Mike must be standing on the tips of his toes. 

Harvey pulls Mike even closer, his chest swelling with the memory of Mike’s smile and the taste of his kiss. There is no way he is ever going to let go again. No way.

“God,” Mike gasps into their kiss and breaks free to bury his face against Harvey’s throat. “You do love me so much. So much…”

Harvey is hard, painfully hard, and he has no memory of how that happened. All he knows is that his dick is throbbing in his trousers and when he flexes his hips a bit to bring a little space between them, he can feel that Mike is just as aroused as he is. Without Mike’s lips on his he feels as if he is suffocating so he claims that mouth for another kiss while his fingers spread on Mike’s back and savor the subtle flexing of Mike’s muscles. 

_More than anything._

Now that Harvey is almost ready to believe that he can have, his want for Mike threatens to overwhelm him. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Mike’s, out of breath and eyes closed. 

“God,” Mike whispers after a couple of moments and Harvey feels his breath on his face. “God, am I glad that I was right.”

Mike’s hands cup Harvey’s face and a soft, gentle kiss is placed on his swollen, tingling lips.

“Mike,” he breathes, eyes still closed. He’d die of need if he saw that goddamn smile again. “I—“ His hand is tangled in Mike’s hair before he knows it and they’re kissing again, all lips and tongues and teeth and hot, wet breathing. His other hand is roaming the small of Mike’s back and when it travels further down, Mike moans into his mouth and his body tenses a little.

“If—“ Harvey pants into their kiss, before claiming Mike’s lips again. “If you want me to stop you have to tell me now.”

“Who said anything about stopping?”

Harvey can feel how Mike’s lips curl into a smile and he can’t help a growl rising deep inside of his chest when he’s finally able to kiss that smile away. Its taste is even more intoxicating that he thought it would be and his arousal and his need multiply. His fingers start to tug Mike’s t-shirt from his jeans and as soon as they touch skin, his one hand slips into Mike’s pants and cups his ass. Mike’s skin is smooth under his palm and his muscles are taut. Harvey pushes his hand down again, this time sliding his middle finger down Mike’s crack, pressing down a little at the end of the arc. 

Mike moans and flexes his hips so his erection lines up with Harvey’s. “I want—“ Mike pants between their lips and presses his groin against Harvey’s even more. “I want—“

“Yeah,” Harvey moans and pushes his finger deeper between Mike’s cheeks. “God, yeah—“

“Take me to bed,” Mike whispers, brushing his lips over Harvey’s gently, almost teasingly lightly. “Take me to bed.”

Mike’s breathless giggle when they stumble and almost trip when they try to get out of their clothes as fast as possible on their way to the bedroom might be the most beautiful sound Harvey has ever heard. When they’re both finally naked, Mike just tearing off his last sock, they are standing an arm’s length apart at the foot of Harvey’s bed.

They still almost completely, breathing heavily and drinking in the sights in front of them. Mike’s dick is straining with arousal and it twitches under Harvey’s gaze, the tip briefly touching Mike’s lower belly and Harvey gasps. He is painfully hard himself and his fingers ache to wrap themselves around his cock but he fights that surge of arousal, briefly closing his eyes and exhaling as slowly as he is capable of.

“Wow,” Mike whispers, and his dick twitches again. 

When Harvey opens his eyes, Mike is licking his lips and Harvey wants his hands on Mike’s body now, everywhere, wants to run his palms over Mike’s chest and stomach and to close his fingers around Mike’s leaking erection.

“Turn,” Harvey clears his throat and bites his lips. “Turn around.”

Mike does, agonizingly slowly. There is a glow to Mike’s skin, a play of shadow and light from the light that streams in from the living room, and that glow makes Harvey’s heart stutter. He takes his cock in hand and steps up to Mike, placing his other hand on Mike’s shoulder.

Mike moans when Harvey touches the tip of his cock to his tail bone and moves it down his crack and up again before he pulls Mike flush against him, aligning his cock with Mike’s crack.

“I want this,” Harvey kisses against Mike’s hairline, brushing his lips over Mike’s neck, raising a shiver in their wake.

“It’s yours,” Mike moans in response and flexes his hips again, pushing back against Harvey’s groin. “Oh god, it’s—“

Harvey rolls his hips, sliding his cock along Mike’s crack and Mike’s breathing hitches.

“Yours.”

Harvey bites down on Mike’s shoulder and he reaches around Mike’s body to bat Mike’s hand away from his cock and replace it with his own. Mike is hard and heavy in his hand and Harvey’s body catches Mike’s when Mike’s knees buckle. “Careful,” he murmurs against the nape of Mike’s neck and his fist gives Mike’s cock a teasing stroke. “Mike.”

Mike tries to turn around in Harvey’s arms but Harvey keeps him in place. He buries his face against Mike’s shoulder for a moment, savoring the sensation of his dick throbbing against Mike’s skin. “I want you,” he mouths and he can feel how Mike nods. Now that what he has been longing for all this time is so close, within his reach, really, his head begins to swim. He can’t decide what he wants first, Mike’s lips, Mike’s dick, Mike’s skin, Mike’s ass, Mike’s heart.

His body seems to have a clearer idea though, it seems. His hips have found a steady rhythm and he’s thrusting against Mike’s body faster and faster, his hand fisting around Mike’s dick, stroking it in sync with the movements of his hips.

“Harvey,” Mike moans, fucking into Harvey’s hand and bending his head backwards until it comes to rest on Harvey’s shoulder, his body sweaty and trembling against Harvey’s skin. “Please—“

In this moment, Harvey can literally feel his body taking over and for a moment he feels as if he has been cast out of it, as if he can watch how he maneuvers Mike down onto the bed, on his back and how he climbs onto the bed himself between Mike’s open legs.

He can see Mike and himself moving upwards on the bed and how he fumbles for lube and condoms in his bedside table’s drawer blindly, almost unable to find what they need because he doesn’t seem to be capable to separate his lips from Mike’s for even a second. But finally, finally, the supplies are in his hands and he scrambles to his knees and reaches between Mike’s legs with lube-coated fingers.

For a while he just caresses Mike there, spreading the clear gel between Mike’s cheeks and over his entrance, brushing over Mike’s hole again and again. He takes a deep, shuddering breath before he touches his fingers to the tight ring of muscle and looks up for a breathless moment. 

Mike nods.

“Please.”

Harvey lowers his gaze again and watches how his finger carefully breaches Mike’s body and disappears into Mike’s tight heat more slowly than he ever had thought possible.

He can’t tear his eyes away from his fingers as they prepare Mike, as they open him up and stretching him, getting him ready to be claimed.

Mike’s moans urge him on and it takes Harvey a while to realize that they find their echoes in his own. Mike’s open, offering responsiveness tugs at Harvey’s heart and the way Mike pushes back against Harvey’s fingers causes his chest to constrict.

“Now,” Mike pleads and Harvey has to bring up all of what remains of his willpower not just to bury himself in the willing, yearning body underneath him.

He sits back on his heels, reaches for a condom and rolls it over his dick. He’s so hard he’s seeing stars and when he closes his fingers around himself to slick himself up with lube, he has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment and just stop.

His eyes drink in the sight of Mike’s body, his heaving chest and his tousled hair, his straining dick and his wide, glittering eyes.

Mike nods and Harvey’s nod answers Mike’s.

The sensation of pushing into Mike, of claiming Mike’s body inch by inch, is so intense it takes Harvey’s breath away. Only when he is fully sheathed he can breathe again and the way Mike surrounds him, warm and pulsing and impossibly tight, makes him light-headed. He falls, he actually falls, collapsing onto Mike’s chest and it doesn’t take Mike’s arms a second to find their way around Harvey’s body and it doesn’t take his fingers another second to find their way into Harvey’s hair.

Mike holds Harvey like this for some timeless moments, their heartbeats fluttering against each other between sweaty chests and prickling skin. 

Harvey catches his breath with his face buried against Mike’s shoulder, a shiver running through both their bodies when Mike’s muscles tense around him down there.

“I want this,” Harvey pants against Mike’s rapid pulse, his tongue darting out to taste.

_I want you._

“Yeah”, Mike breathes and flexes his hips. “Yeah—“

Harvey takes another deep breath before he props himself up on his elbows, his hands cupping Mike’s face, and starts to move.

They are both so wound up that it doesn’t take long until they reach the point when they break. When Harvey knows that there is _no way_ he’s going to last much longer, he breaks their kiss and searches for Mike’s eyes.

Mike’s eyes go wide when they lock with Harvey’s and Mike moans low in his throat before his body goes rigid and his cock pulses between their bodies. Mike is almost completely silent when he comes, spending himself against their skin, but for the hitching pants that pour from his lips onto Harvey’s.

When Mike’s climax ebbs and his body goes slack, Harvey follows him over the edge, spurting his release deep inside of Mike, claiming him for his own. Something breaks loose inside of Harvey then and all he can do is hold on to Mike, riding wave after wave of cresting arousal and need. Mike’s name falls from his mouth and Mike drinks it in greedily, kissing it from Harvey’s lips again and again.

And then Harvey is lying on top of Mike once more, his body shaking with the aftershocks, and Mike’s hands are in his hair, and so are Mike’s lips and his words and finally, the painful, all-consuming need inside of Harvey fades to a dull, soothing ache.

“Hmmm,” Mike hums into Harvey’s hair and his legs fall from where they’ve been wrapped around Harvey’s waist. “You feel so good—“

“Yeah,” Harvey mouths against Mike’s skin, a smile curling his lips. “Oh yeah…”

He knows he should withdraw and take off the condom and maybe they should have a shower, get cleaned up, but for now, for this moment, Harvey doesn’t care.

He is going to allow himself another moment of rest in Mike’s embrace. And from the way Mike’s arms wrap around him he gathers that Mike is more than okay with this choice of his.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes]() on tumblr. Please come and say "Hi!".


End file.
